Where there's a flame
by Aros Sterling
Summary: COLLISIONSHIPPING! AU: Yugo is there during the attack on Heartland. When Yuto gets hurt during the attack Yugo tries to help. Tries! #ImTerrible@Summarys!


**A/N: AU This where the attack if Heartland occurs. I thought that it would be cute if Yugo was here to save Yuto when he gets hurt during the invasion of Academia. Then it turns out that they both need help in the end. Used dub names for the sake of confusion. THIS IS MY ALL TIME FAV SHIP! THEY R SO CUTE 2GETHER! BTW: Yuto is 15 and Yugo is 16 and a hal** f.

"Yuto, it's fine, there's nobody that's coming," Shay said. Yuto standing up of the cold concrete floor, and peered around the corner and then his body relaxed a little bit. "Alright, you were right Shay," Yuto sighed. Shay smirked in approval. "I win," he said. Yuto just rolled his eyes. As soon as he retreated from the corner of the alleyway, that's when it happened. The floor shook and there was a loud whistling came from around the block.

There was an explosion close by and then pieces of debris, and then broken glass littered the area. Yuto gave him a mocking smirk. Shay rolled his eyes. "That's just luck, that, could be any one," he commented. The Obelisk member came down the road and looked around, only a few blocks away. "That's kinda hard to dispute," Shay said.

Another bomb came right where they were. They began running, the oil spill up the street was conveniently close. Wow, irony. The explosion behind them sent them flying forward and then sent them into the wall. "I take it back, you were right! And- Oh come on, who spilled oil in the middle of the alleyway?!" Shay shouted as the fire ignited as it hit the oil and then it raged towards him. Yuto smirked and continued running. Another explosion sent to the fiery blast racing towards them. "Yuto!" Shay shouted. There was no response. A flash of white came in and then disappeared.

The banana haired duelist placed down his lover and immediately started tending to his wounds. He put some water on a towel and then gently pressed it on the shorter boys burns. Yuto's eyes immediately opened as he hissed in pain as the cloth aggravated his wounds. "I'm sorry Yuto," Yugo said as he continued with it. Yuto bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes. Yugo took out some bandages and wrapped up his arm. "OW!" Yuto shouted. Yugo placed his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Shhh, be quiet!" He hissed. Yuto nodded, his eyes still wet. "Try to be quiet, I know it hurts but if I don't do anything then it'll get worse." Yugo finished.

Yugo hated seeing his boyfriend hurt, the cuts and bruises were making his head hurt as he kept by his boyfriend's side. Yuto quietly whimpered as Yugo wrapped his wounds. Tears slowly rolled down his face. And he yanked his arm away from Yugo. Yugo shook his head, but obliged. That was enough for the night. His boyfriend was hurting and he didn't want to harm him further.

He lay down next to his lover as he slowly stroked Yuto's hair and waited for him to fall asleep. After a while, he fell asleep to the steady breathing of his lover.

Yugo cracked his eyes open, and slowly turned his head towards the sleeping body of Yuto. _He's so cute when he's sleeping,_ Yuto thought. He got up out of the bed and made breakfast with the food that he had stored in his backpack. Once he had made breakfast he sat down next to Yuto who was still asleep and slowly shook him to wake him up. They ate together and then went back to sleep. Yugo woke up about an hour later feeling sick.

They had to get going, Yugo could hear the footsteps from around the corner, "We can't leave yet," said one of the Obelisk, "We had to get the resistance people." The other finished. "No," a really short Obelisk member said. The voice was childish and immature, "that was not the mission. The mission was-" the short Obelisk turned his head towards the alleyway. "What is it Sora?" The short one turned his head back to the taller one. "I thought I saw something"

Yugo bit his lip to keep from screaming. His internal instincts told him to run. As soon as the Obelisk people left Yugo stood up and help Yuto to his feet. "Yugo, I.." Yuto started swaying and then he almost fell. Yugo place his hand on Yuto's waist to support him. He lifted his shorter boyfriend onto his back. And left.

Yugo felt like he was going to faint, he was already sick, and his face was flushed. He staggered through the alleys. "Yugo," a small voice asked, "are you... ok. You look... sick" Yuto attempted to say, but his chest hurt, especially when he talked. Yugo nodded, and then immediately regretted it. A wave of dizziness came over him.

He placed Yuto down and then fell to his knees. It's not at all that Yuto was heavy, it was that Yugo was so weak from being sick, and dizzy. "I don't feel well," Yugo put his hand up to his head, and then his vision was blurring. Yuto grimaced as he stood up, he offered a hand to his sick boyfriend. Somehow they made their way to through the alleys and ended up at Shay's house.

Yuto collapsed from pain and exhaustion, and Yugo from dizziness. Shay opened the door and then his mouth fell open and he shouted for Ruri.

In the alley from behind the wall the short Obelisk member took off his helmet and leaned against the wall and sighed from exhaustion. "They made it home." Sora said. He put his helmet back on and ran after the rest of the Obelisk.

 **A/N: So what did you think. This used parts of other fanfics and the "we can't leave yet" line was from Steven Universe. No Flaming. Also.. should I make this a one-shot or a multiple chapters?! U tell me! Please review!**


End file.
